lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
Cloud Cuckoo Land
Cloud Cuckoo Land is a location found in The LEGO Movie World featured in LEGO Dimensions. Background Cloud Cuckoo Land is a crazy, mixed-up world high in the clouds above the ocean. Many odd objects, such as massive eyes, whales, DNA strings, dolphins and giant puppy-head buildings are located here and people, not to mention lots of crazy people with animals and objects on their heads! It is a world of happiness with no angry faces, no consistency, no bushy moustaches, no babysitters, no bedtimes, no government and no rules (among other things)! It is also the secret meeting place of the Master Builders. During the events of The LEGO Movie, Cloud Cuckoo Land was destroyed during the Super Secret Police's raid. Dimensions Crisis Prologue Sometime after the events of The LEGO Movie, Wyldstyle, Emmet, Unikitty and MetalBeard were in a break-dancing competition held in Cloud Cuckoo Land which had repaired beforehand. After the dance-off was over, Metalbeard declares Wyldstyle as the winner of the competition, which upsets Unikitty secretly, thinking that it was rigged. But before she could second the decision, Metalbeard was sucked in by the Vortex with his treasure chest. Soon after he disappeared, Gandalf and DC Comics Batman appeared, the latter landing on top of The LEGO Movie Batman. This argument between the two Batmans led to a slap fight, which had everyone, including Unikitty, left confused. Gandalf explained about the strange situation to the remaining Master Builders and that they're going to find their missing friends (Metalbeard, Robin, and Frodo Baggins): Wyldstyle, Emmet, and Unikitty actually agreed to join in, but the latter two had to leave to pack some things for the quest. Just after they left, the trio got sucked in by another vortex, leaving a stunned Emmet, an upset Unikitty and an identity crisis-filled LEGO Movie Batman all on their own. Prime Time Lord Vortech then turns Cloud Cuckoo Land into the "Dimension of Irritation", a Dimension, where all the super-villains, working for Lord Vortech spend their time when he doesn't need them. He also imprisoned some Master Builders living there, however, it is very likely that Emmet, Benny, Unikitty, and Batman escaped. This is also the place where Mrs. Scratchen-Post is trapped by a Dalek and can be rescued by building Shaquille O'Neal's catapult. Quests & Renovations Quests * Page Kitty (Given by Unikitty) Renovations * Restore the jukebox (Given by Gail the Construction Worker) Trivia * Although it got destroyed in the movie, it can be explored in the game. **Because of this, The LEGO Movie world is before the ending of the movie. This might explain why President Business signs are still up stating "Don't Touch My Stuff!". **Or it was rebuilt sometime later because the LEGO Movie portion of the main storyline took place after the events of The LEGO Movie. *Platforms from Cloud Cuckoo Land can be seen above the clouds in the Land of Chima and Ninjago. *It can only be accessed with a character or vehicle that can fly unless you restore the Rainbow Bridge at Middle Zealand. *Cloud Cukoo land can be accessed during the level Prime Time by repairing a hidden Gateway with a character with the Rainbow LEGO ability, behind a towable wall during the Vortech boss fight. *Whenever you enter the area, the song "Everything Is Awesome" is played in the background. Gallery File:A strange team in cloud cuckoo land.jpg File:Lego_dimensions-20.jpg CO3rT73XAAAh-BH.png Wyldstyle, Emmet, Unikitty & Gandalf.PNG The Fellowship of the AH.PNG Screenshot 2015-09-23 at 3.50.15 PM.png Infreeroam.jpg|Cloud Cuckoo Land in free roam. LEGO Dimensions Image 4.PNG Category:The LEGO Movie Category:Locations Category:The LEGO Movie Locations Category:Index Category:Film Locations Category:2015 Category:Year 1 Category:Year 1 Locations Category:Starter Pack